


Sleep is overrated

by tryingtowritedestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 06:42:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryingtowritedestiel/pseuds/tryingtowritedestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why sleep when you can be creepy and stare at you roommate?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep is overrated

Cas was sleeping, and Dean was watching. Not in a creepy way, get your mind out of the gutter thank you!

But Cas looked so relaxed when he was sleeping, and Dean was maybe a little bit in love with the strange guy with brown hair and blue eyes. And maybe Dean had problems with looking away from those eyes when Cas was awake. So watching him sleep was just because then Dean could focus on other aspect of the guy.

Things like how his hair needed a haircut, and how his hip was showing in the little gap between his t-shirt and shorts and the trail of dark hair disappearing down towards…

So okay, maybe it was a little creepy, but the guy was a sleep at the moment and he didn`t know what Dean was doing.

It could have been minutes, or hours, Dean could not tell you even if he wanted to, but he froze in his chair when he heard that low rumble of a voice that made his blood boil every damn time.

“Get back into bed, you creepy stalker”

So maybe he was a creepy roommate, but at least Cas didn`t care.


End file.
